Planetarium
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Porque la felicidad está en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Esas que te hacen sonreír y que te dan ganas de seguir viviendo, disfrutando siempre con una sonrisa. Mi primer USUK


**¡Hola!  
Hace unos días, vi un video en niconico sobre USUK y sencillamente me enamoré. Y tenía que escribirlo. Espero que no haya resultado ser una patatilla xD**

**Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic de Hetalia y de esta pareja ^^**

* * *

Uno, dos y hasta tres pasos. Un ritual que se repetía, cada vez a mayor velocidad. La hierba mojada por los rayos de Sol crujía ante la impetuosa avanzada de un ser. Una respiración entrecortada, agitada y rápida. El corazón desbocado, acelerado, palpitante. Y los pequeños río salados que recorrían las finas mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, la impotencia, el llanto. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el manto verde de la naturaleza, abrazándose a sí mismo y acurrucando el rostro entre ellas. Habían sido muy crueles esta vez. No solo se habían metido con él, sino que además le habían humillado, insultado, despreciado. Como si no valiera más que una simple bolsa de plástico.

El llanto paraba su respiración, el aire parecía no querer entrar dentro. Se limpió toscamente las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y miró al cielo. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, reinando sobre la tierra sobre la que él estaba sentado. Observó el cielo. Azul, profundo y majestuoso. Sin una sola nube que estropeara aquella estampa. Nada parecido a sus ojos. Aunque compartiera ese color con la bóveda celeste, estos se hallaban empañados por las cristalinas gotas que volvían a amenazar con salir impasibles al dolor que sufría el pequeño.

Sorbiendo con la nariz intentando detener el llanto, fijó su mirada en un extraño objeto que descansaba sobre la hierba. Un objeto que no pesaba, que no aplastaba las finas hebras verdes del campo. Una pequeña vara negra con una gran estrella dorada resplandeciente en el extremo. Una estrella tan bonita como las del cielo nocturno, esas que deseaba ver desde la ventana de su casa, pero que nunca había llegado a ver. Comenzaba a pensar que no eran más que leyendas.

Temeroso por lo que pudiera ocurrir, acercó una de sus manos a la varita y la tocó con miedo. Cerró los ojos al instante, esperando no encontrarse a nadie que le reclamara por su acción. Pero no pasó nada. Abrió con lentitud uno de sus párpados y sonrió. No había nadie para regañarle. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Finalmente, reunió toda la valentía que tenía y recogió la varita del suelo. La observó más de cerca. « ¿Sería la varita de un hada? ¿De un mago? No, mejor de un hada. Son más bonitas y más alegres. » Pero, cuando quiso volver a asirla, sintió una presencia junto a él.

Unas alas blancas, suaves, formadas por finas plumas, le rozaron uno de los brazos. Asustado, el niño alzó la vista y le vio. Un hombre. No. Un chico algo mayor que él. Vestía de blanco, como sus alas, una túnica sujeta a un hombro. Por un momento, le recordó a uno de esos dioses que salían en el libro de mitología de su hermana. Pero no. Los dioses no tenían esas alas. El niño alzó todavía más la mirada para toparse con dos ojos verdes, brillantes y claros como una mañana de primavera. Parecían sonreír o eso querían hacer, pero su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Su pelo rubio, corto y despeinado, se movía al compás del viento. « ¡Un ángel! ¡Un ángel de verdad! » pensó el niño. «Pero parece triste. No sonríe como me dijo mamá.»

Había algo que le daba miedo. No, miedo no. Tomaba precaución de la situación. Muchas veces, le habían advertido de no hablar con extraños, pero aquel chico no parecía un extraño. Sus miradas se mantenían fijamente. Una batalla silenciosa. Un escrutinio incansable, insaciable. El niño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, apenado y avergonzado, sabiéndose perdedor de esa pequeña guerra de miradas. Todavía sujetaba con fuerza la varita entre sus brazos, la cual había ido abrazando inconscientemente. El ángel le miro largo y tendido. No había gritado. No había intentado huir de él. Observó como el niño sonreía ampliamente. Su sonrisa era radiante y cristalina, sin ningún tipo de maldad. Pura, como la inocencia. Estiró los brazos hacia el ángel y este se inclinó levemente para observarle. Entre las manos descansaba la varita.

— ¿Es tuya? — preguntó con voz aguda e infantil—. Ten.

El ángel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. La sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas tomadas por la repentina acción del niño. No se esperaba esa reacción. No esperaba que el niño supiera que era suya. Pero sonrió. Y aceptó la varita, la cual desapareció entre montones de brillantes estrellitas. Un ángel, tal y como había pensado el niño. Su ángel de la guarda.

— Soy Arthur— contestó el ángel.

— Alfred. — murmuró el niño tímidamente.

Arthur, con una tímida sonrisa, le tendió la mano y Alfred se agarró a ella felizmente. Un simple gesto que podía llegar a transmitir tantísimas sensaciones. El comienzo de una amistad. Una profunda amistad.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Fueron muchos los días que se sucedieron. El niño salía raudo y veloz del colegio, ignorando los llamados de su hermana, y llegaba a la colina donde había conocido al ángel. Arthur le enseñaba muchas cosas y el niño solo sonreía feliz de tener por fin un amigo en el mundo. El mismo mundo que le había dado la espalda. Un día, caminaron hasta un río cercano. Allí las flores crecían llenando de colores la pradera. Y, en una de las azucenas cercanas al río, vivía la reina de las hadas Mab. Alfred estaba feliz. Las hadas existían no solo en los cuentos, sino que habían entrado en su vida. Ahora eran amigos, otro amigo más.

Era el turno de Alfred. Decidió llevar al ángel a comer un helado. Arthur no entendía mucho de la comida de los mortales, pero aceptó al ver la radiante felicidad que expulsaba Alfred por cada uno de sus poros. Alfred, intentado abarcar más de lo que podía, se manchó la mejilla e Arthur sonrió. Soltó una risita a lo que el niño le miró extrañado. Acercó sus dedos con delicadeza y le limpió la mejilla con el más exquisito de los mimos. El ángel sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, intentando borrar la mueca de rareza que se había formado en el rostro del menor.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, como si alguna vez hubieran sido luciérnagas que, por azares del destino, quedaron atrapadas en una red de oscuridad perpetua. Ambos las observaban en silencio, sobre la rama de un árbol. Alfred estaba sentado en el regazo de Arthur asombrado. La boca se le abría cada vez que posaba su mirada en aquellos delicados cuerpos de luz.

— ¡Mira! ¡Esa estrella se está cayendo! ¿Pedimos un deseo? — comentó emocionado mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos al cometa. Pero, de pronto, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. — Arthur, ¿verdad que no te vas a ir nunca?

El ángel bajó la mirada por unos instantes, sin saber bien que contestar. El menor no sabía si su pregunta le había molestado. Sintió los brazos del ángel sujetándole fuertemente de la cintura y sintió el aire que le golpeaba por la caída. Había saltado y, en cuanto pisaron tierra, le soltó y se colocó delante de él. Alfred pensó por un momento que Arthur le odiaba. Todo por su estúpida boca. Pero no. Arthur sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. Sus manos se encontraban una encima de la otra, tapando un algo del que solo se apreciaba un fulgor dorado.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Alfred negó con la cabeza. Arthur sonrió y abrió las manos. Una pequeña estrella como la de la varita, se alzaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la mano del ángel. Levitaba y resplandecía como el Sol. La estrella comenzó a moverse con vida propia y se acercó hasta el rostro de un sorprendido Alfred. Sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Era precioso. Una loca idea pasó rápidamente por su cabeza y, sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó la estrella entre sus manos. Parpadeó varias veces sin creerse lo que había hecho. Pero Arthur no estaba enfadado. Sonreía cariñosamente a aquel pequeño niño que solo se reía de felicidad. Un regalo especial y personal, que quedó grabado en sus memorias bajo el testimonio de millones de estrellas.

Alfred había guardado el regalo en una pequeña botellita de cristal que cerró con un corcho. Y la observaba todos los días, todas las noches. La admiraba. Allí, expuesta sobre la cómoda de su habitación junto a un pequeño dinosaurio verde.

— ¡Alfred, a cenar! — gritó una voz femenina desde algún rincón de la casa.

El niño sonrió nuevamente a la estrella y bajó a cenar, ajeno a lo que pudiera ocurrir. La estrella continuaba refulgiendo con fuerza dentro de la botella hasta que un día, desapareció sin dejar rastro. También había desaparecido aquel niño de mirada tierna e inocente. Aquellas manos pequeñas que sujetaban y abrazaban con fuerza la botellita, deseando que su ángel no se fuera nunca. Ahora, ese pequeño niño había dejado de existir. Había crecido. Se había transformado en un joven alto y con responsabilidades.

Alfred salía de casa, caminaba hasta el instituto, estudiaba y volvía de nuevo. Pero nunca se daba cuenta. Había olvidado por completo la existencia del ángel. De su querido ángel de la guarda. E Arthur se deprimía por ello. Le observaba reír con sus amigos, comer toda aquella comida rápida, coquetear con chicas, jugar con los videojuegos… y él, solo podía contentarse con mirarle fijamente, apoyando la cara en una de sus manos mientras suspiraba derrotadamente. Había dejado de existir para la persona más importante de su vida. La que no le rechazó. Algo en su interior se rompía y no sabía el qué. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. También era cierto que nunca se había acercado tanto a un humano. Y ahora, le observaba dormir. Su mirada verde llena de tristeza se empañaba con facilidad al saber que aquellos maravillosos días que perduraban en su memoria, no volverían jamás. La respiración de Alfred era tranquila y serena, su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras que su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto. Sus ojos quedaban ocultos tras pesados los párpados, e Arthur los odió por un instante. Los odió por ocultar el bello color de aquellos ojos que tanto le habían brindado en el pasado. Con una última mirada a aquel que no había huido con miedo y una suave caricia en la mejilla, desapareció en un pequeño halo de luz.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a esto, Alfred estaba paseando por el mundo de los sueños. Pero no se parecía en nada a los sueños que había tenido anteriormente. Ahora se encontraba en una sala blanca, sin muebles, sin decoración. Tan solo nada. La luz era cegadora y por mucho que lo intentara, sus ojos no se acostumbraban. No había nadie allí. Estaba solo. Hasta que la claridad se oscureció levemente y lo vio. Allí, esperando de pie, había un pequeño niño rubio, con los ojos azules y una infantil y tierna sonrisa decorando su rostro. Por un momento, le recordó tanto a él de pequeño…

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Alfred.

— ¿Conoces al ángel?- respondió el niño mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Perdón?

Alfred no estaba entendiendo nada. Pero el niño no pareció darse por vencido.

— ¿Conoces al ángel? — volvió a insistir el pequeño.

Alfred solo soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Ese niño debía de tener ganas de jugar. Mira que venirle con semejante invención… Alfred soltó una pequeña risita y el pequeño pareció molesto. Comenzó a mover con fuerza los brazos, de arriba abajo, intentando llamar la atención del mayor.

— ¡Sí! ¡El ángel! ¡Tiene alas blancas, una túnica y lleva una aureola! — dijo el niño. Alfred lo miró pensativo. Incluso se hizo el interesante. — ¡También tiene una varita con una estrella en la punta! Y… y… ¡Hadas! ¡Me presentó a un hada! ¡A la reina de las hadas!

Alfred se tapó la cara intentando reprimir las ganas de reír. En serio, ¿cuántos años se pensaba ese niño que tenía? No podía perder el tiempo en creer en cuentos que no servían para nada. No podía estar malgastando ese tiempo tan preciado en jugar con amigos imaginarios de la infancia. El niño no pareció darse por vencido y, tras mirarle fijamente, sonrió. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa que despertó el interés de Alfred. ¿Por qué sonreiría ahora? Observó que sus pequeñas manos estaban una encima de la otra, y de ellas salía un fulgor dorado. Alfred se acercó más motivado por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que escondía aquél niño. Porqué era tan misterioso. Porqué le resultaba todo tan familiar. El pequeño, sonrió todavía más y abrió las manos. Una estrella dorada refulgía como el Sol mientras levitaba sobre las manos del niño. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Era lo más maravilloso que había visto nunca. La estrella se fue acercando a él lentamente, como hiciera hace ya algún tiempo. Y, de pronto, una imagen le ocupó toda la mente. Un joven rubio, de largas alas blancas y túnica, estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, dándole la espalda y contemplando las estrellas. Solo. En completa soledad.

Un sentimiento, la angustia o la tristeza, se fue apoderando de Alfred. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Todavía no podía creérselo. No podía ser posible. Alzó una mano para tocar la estrella y… despertó. Observó su mano y vio que estaba extendida hacia el techo. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y reparó en un pequeño detalle. La cómoda. La cómoda en la que tenía un dinosaurio y una botellita vacía, la cual no sabía porque no la tiraba. Y la vio. Brillaba con fuerza, iluminando tenuemente la estancia en penumbras.

Y lo recordó. Recordó todas las veces que había estado solo. La felicidad que experimentó al conocer al ángel, al ser acompañado por él. Todas las veces que le buscó. Todas las veces que estuvo contemplando horas la misma estrella, deseando que nunca se marchara, que siempre estuviera a su lado. Y tomó una decisión. Salió corriendo de casa, como había hecho tantas y tantas veces de pequeño, pero era como la primera vez. La primera vez que quiso escapar de todo y no encontrarse a nadie. No miró atrás. No quería mirar atrás. Su respiración se entrecortaba, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el calor subía hasta sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un tierno color rojizo. Subió por la colina hasta llegar al árbol. Pero no había nadie.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Por favor!

El silencio era lo único que obtenía por respuesta. Volvió a imaginarse al ángel, completamente solo, ignorando su llamado y caminando hacia el horizonte, dándole la espalda y marchándose para nunca más volver.

— ¡Por favor, Arthur! ¡Vuelve conmigo! ¡Te necesito! — murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Había sido un estúpido. Nunca más volvería a ver al ángel. A su ángel. Y todo por querer crecer de la manera equivocada y olvidarse de las cosas importantes. Suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo. Le había pedido que nunca le dejara solo, pero había sido él quién había roto esa petición. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La resignación iba ganando terreno en su cuerpo, mientras la agonía le llenaba hasta el último resquicio de corazón. Se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo. Lás lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos hasta que sintió el calor de unos brazos rodeándolo. Unos leves sollozos se escuchaban en la quietud de la noche. Alfred se tensó y escuchó por unos segundos aquel llanto que tanto le estaba doliendo en el corazón. No era suyo. Eran de su ángel. Alfred no lo aguantó más y se giró, quedando frente a su querido ángel y abrazándole fuertemente, impidiendo el escape. Un escape que nunca se produciría. Podía sentir cómo las cálidas lágrimas de Arthur le mojaban la camiseta del pijama, pero nada de eso importaba.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — murmuró entre sollozos Arthur.

Alfred sonrió y le besó un ojo cortando totalmente el llanto del joven. Ambos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en aquellas miradas tan brillantes y llenas de vida. Aquellas miradas que conocían tan bien.

— Puede ser… ¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy me he encontrado con algo. — dijo mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. — Bueno, no lo he encontrado yo, he tenido algo de ayuda. Digamos que… bueno… un niño me ha ayudado a encontrar las respuestas que creía perdidas. — terminó sacando la botellita de la estrella y rascándose una de las mejillas con cierta timidez. Ahora mismo, era igual al niño de hacía años.

Alfred le tendió la estrella a Arthur quién todavía mantenía sus ojos empañados y las mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas. Sonrió. Frente a él estaba Alfred, el mismo niño que no había huido de él, el que le había devuelto la varita que había perdido, el mismo que le devolvió las ganas de seguir viviendo. El mismo que le demostró que vale la pena confiar en los demás. Sonrió. Se llevó la botellita al pecho y la abrazó, dejando correr libremente las lágrimas de sus ojos que ahora expresaban felicidad pura. Dicha verdadera.

— Gracias.—contestó entre sollozos Arthur. — No me dejes nunca, ¿vale?

Alfred le abrazó, jurándole no separarse de él jamás. Que nunca se volvería a olvidar de él. Nunca cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Porque la felicidad está en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Esas que te hacen sonreír y que te dan ganas de seguir viviendo, disfrutando siempre con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?  
Espero que os haya gustado.  
¿Merezco un review, un tomatazo, una piedra...? ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero no me tiréis los tomates y las piedras muy fuertes, ¿vale?**

**1 besito ^^**


End file.
